


Revenge (Sequel to Forever Mine)

by TarableTaralynn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn
Summary: Months after Ian and Anthony were kidnapped by a crazy stalker, obsessed with Ian, the stalker is still on the loose. Thinking they were safe from her after she disappears, they move on, until one day she returns and kidnaps them again. After torturing them for a while, they escape again and run from her, but chases them. Will they be able to escape from her this time, or will she finally get her revenge?





	1. Chapter 1

The night was hot and humid, thunder crashed, lightning lit up the sky as the rain fell. He lay in his bed tossing and turning as he slept tangled in his sheets; but it wasn't the storm raging outside or the heat causing his restless slumber, it was his dreams...his _nightmares_ to be precise. He sat up quickly biting his lip to stop a scream from escaping; he was covered in sweat breathing heavily as if he had run for miles and he tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was, he lay back down and sighed shakily as he rubbed his hands over his face and up into his short, brown hair before he flung his hands above his head onto his pillow. He closed his blue eyes taking a deep breath, he opened them again and looked at his alarm clock it was 6 am. He didn't have to get up for another couple of hours, but he knew sleep was just a memory now thanks to another damn nightmare, his _fourth_ in the last week. He gave up on sleep and decided to go for a shower hoping that would wake him up, it was going to be a long fricking day!

An hour later, he was showered, dressed, and sitting at the table finishing his breakfast when his best friend/ _brother_ , coworker, and roommate came into the living room surprised to see him awake. He looked at him and watched as his best friend ran a hand through his messy brown hair, before he rubbed his brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey, you're up early _._ " His friend said yawning.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get up. Dude, did you know there's a seven...in the _morning_?" He joked smiling.

"Well, if your lazy ass didn't sleep until nine every day you could enjoy it more often, man." His friend answered smiling too.

"Nah, I really don't think my stomach could handle seeing your ugly face that _early_ in the morning." He said laughing.

"You no like the _natural_ me?" His friend asked in a horrible fake accent as he turned around like a ballerina. "You wish for me to get the _boob_ job?" He continued making both of them laugh, as he continued what he thought was a sexy dance. "You wish for me to..."

" _Enough_!" He said, cutting him off smiling. "You do whatever it is you do in the morning, I'm going to go finish editing our latest video." He added, as he got up and took his plate to the sink.

"Aw, don't go yet, Ian, I'm..."

"Unless your next words are going to be that you really are a _woman_ , I don't want to hear it, Anthony." Ian said laughing.

"Nope _,_ I'm all _man_...want to check for _yourself_?" Anthony joked, as he walked towards him smiling.

"Not in this _lifetime_ , bitch." Ian answered, as he turned and walked away laughing, Anthony's laugh following him down the hall.

****A Week Later**:**

Days past and the nightmares continued, it was so bad that Ian actually _dreaded_ the thought of going to sleep now. If the nightmares weren't bad enough, lately he's been feeling like he's being _watched_ too wherever he was. Of course, he kept it to himself, not wanting to make Anthony worry just because he's been having a few bad dreams. A week later, Ian and Anthony were at Smosh headquarters waiting for their friends and coworkers Mari Takahashi, David (Lasercorn) Moss, Joshua (Joven) Ovenshire, Matt (Sohinki) Sohinki, Amra (Flitz) Ricketts, Wes Johnson, Damien Haas, Shayne Topp, Courtney Miller, Keith Leak, Noah Grossman, and Olivia Sui to arrive so they could film a new Game Bang and video _._ They soon arrived and while everyone was getting ready to film, Ian decided to do a little internet surfing while he waited. He randomly clicked on different pages to pass time, not really interested in any of them, until he came across a picture of a pretty, blond girl his age. He froze as he stared into her _familiar_ green eyes, his heart began to race, he felt like his lungs had shrunk and he was unable to breathe properly. Somehow he managed to make his hand move and clicked on the article that accompanied the picture. The headline _taunted_ him:

**'HUNT CONTINUES FOR INTERNET STALKER!'**

He closed his eyes, still breathing heavily, as images from his nightmares played in his head, a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he looked at the person.

"Ian, are you okay?" Anthony asked concerned, noticing how pale his best friend had suddenly become and it worried him.

"I...I don't feel good, I'm going to go get some fresh air _._ " He replied putting his laptop on the couch, as he got up and quickly walked out of the room.

"What was _that_ about?" Wes asked once he was gone; Anthony didn't answer as he picked up Ian's computer and saw the article.

" _Miranda._ " Anthony said shocking their friends, none of them had heard that name in months and all 14 of them had hoped to _never_ hear it again. "It's an article about her still being on the run." Anthony said bitterly, as he stared at the screen.

" _Another_ one?" Mari asked upset.

"Yeah, it's the third one this month." Anthony answered angrily, realizing that this was the reason Ian had freaked out and he wanted to smash the damn computer.

"It's bad enough that she hurt you guys, why does the press find it necessary to keep talking about it, dammit?" Lasercorn said angrily.

"It helps get the word out about how dangerous she is. The more people that see it the _better_ our chances are of her getting caught." Anthony said sadly.

He sighed shakily, as he remembered how she had stalked Ian; sending him love letters. How she had then kidnapped Ian and then himself beating them, before Ian had tricked her into thinking he loved her too. He thought of how Ian had _saved_ his life when she tried to _shoot_ him! How they had thought they had stopped her, but she had managed to escape and how they had lived in _fear_ for a long time after; they had worked so hard to forget her and move on and now almost a year later, there was no arrest she was still out there somewhere.

"Anthony?" Joven asked gently breaking into his thoughts.

"Sorry, Joven, what did you say?" Anthony asked, as he turned off the computer and put it on the table.

"I asked if you were okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I...I guess so." He answered sighing, as he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to go find Ian."

"Don't, I'm right here _._ " Ian said, as he rejoined them, they all turned to face him.

"You okay?" Olivia asked gently, as she went to him and hugged him, but he stood still, not hugging her back.

"I'm fine, let's just do the damn videos." Ian said bitterly, as he pulled away from Olivia, went to his seat, and sat down.

"We can do the videos tom..."

"I said I'm _fine_ _,_ dammit! Can we just do the damn video, please?" Ian said angrily, cutting Sohinki off.

"Okay, let's get to work then." Anthony said, all of them a little hurt by Ian's outburst, it wasn't like him to lose his temper like that.

"Thank you _._ " Ian said, relieved they had dropped it, he felt bad for what he said, but he was holding onto what little sanity he had left, and if he didn't figure out a way to fix it he was going to have a complete breakdown.

****Days Later**:**

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, she sat on a bench in the park, smiling, just enjoying the warm day. She adjusted her sunglasses as she looked at her watch; she still had 10 minutes before she had to leave. She got up and began walking slowly to her car, she checked her watch again and smiled, it was time. She got into her car and drove to a large building and parked across the street, and took out her camera just as 14 people smiling and talking exited the building together. She began to take pictures of the group, focusing like usual on one of the men. She waited until they got into their cars before she put her camera away and drove home. Once home, she went straight to her darkroom and began to develop the new pictures she had taken that day. She turned on her computer and the sounds of people talking filled the room, the conversations were ones she had recorded herself of the same 14 people; like the pictures, the conversations focused around the _same_ man. After the film was developed she shut off her computer and decided to catch up on the news, she hasn't done that in a couple of days and was curious to see what was being said. She went to her living room with her laptop, sat on her couch, and opened her computer. She then scanned through one boring story after another until she came to a recent article about an internet stalker still at large. She smiled to herself as she read the article, things were going as planned and soon the _vultures_ known as the press would have a new story to publish...the _death_ of _Smosh_!

****With Ian**:**

He sat on the couch the TV on, but he wasn't watching it, his mind like usual was filled with thoughts of the woman who had ruined his entire freaking life! He couldn't believe that after a _year_ they still had not arrested Miranda...or at the very least had some sort of lead on her. Knowing she was still out there somewhere scared him, it made him feel violated and vulnerable and he hated feeling that way. He knew Anthony felt the same way she had tried to _kill_ him, but he still couldn't bring himself to talk to him about it with him. Maybe, it was because deep down he still blamed himself for what happened? He knew Anthony didn't blame him, he was a victim too, but it was because of her obsession with _him_ that it happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Anthony coming into the room; he sat beside Ian smiling and spoke.

"Hey, you wanna play Xbox, dude? We still have a Mario rematch to do?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood, sorry." Ian answered, as he leaned back and ran his hands over his face.

"Okay...wanna watch a movie then?" Anthony tried again.

"I think I'll go for a drive." Ian said standing.

"Cool, want some company?"

"No, Anthony I _don't_!" Ian said bitterly, as he began walking towards the front door, grabbing his keys off of the counter.

"Sorry, I..."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Ian said sighing, as he turned around to face him.

"Ian, _talk_ to me, please. I know something's going on." Anthony said, as he stood and went to where Ian was. "You're my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I know, Anthony, I...I just need some space alone to think for a while, okay?"

"Sure, man, no problem, just remember I'm here for you." Anthony said gently, as he put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"I know, thanks." Ian said, as he hugged Anthony tightly. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Anthony said, as Ian left.

After driving around for a while with no destination in mind, Ian eventually found himself outside of the Police station, he didn't really even know why he was there. He decided since he was here he'd try and find out if there was anything new with the case, the not knowing anything was driving him insane. He got out, took a deep breath, and headed inside, it wasn't very busy, there were Officers working and two other people sitting in chairs waiting for someone, he stood in the doorway and looked around. He then went up to the first Officer at the front desk he saw that didn't look too busy and smiling spoke.

"Excuse me, Officer?"

"Can I help you, sir?" The young Officer asked smiling, looking up from his computer.

"Uh, yeah, I hope so. I'm looking for Detectives Stone and Carter?"

"Are they expecting you?"

"No, but I'm here about a case actually." Ian answered.

"Oh, okay, can I have your name?"

"It's Ian Hecox."

"Alright, have a seat and I'll let them know you're here." The Officer said still smiling, as he stood up.

"Thank you." Ian said smiling, as he left the desk and sat nervously in a chair playing with his keys.

A few minutes later, the Detectives came out of a room in the back, and seeing them approach Ian stood smiling, they saw him and smiled too.

"Ian, it's _good_ to see you." Carter said as they shook hands.

"What brings you here?" Stone asked.

"Umm...I wanted to talk to you about Miranda."

"Did something happen since we talked on the phone two days ago?"

"No." Ian answered.

"So, then what brings you here?"

"I...I just wanted to see if there were any new leads?"

"Why don't we go somewhere _private_ and we can talk." Stone said smiling, as he led the way to an empty interview room, once inside, Ian sat down at the table that was in there sighing, as he nervously continued playing with his keys. "Would you like a coffee?"

"No, I'm good _,_ thanks." Ian said, Stone and Carter exchanged a concerned look, before they sat across from him.

"Well, to answer your question...no, I'm afraid there's been nothing new about Miranda since we talked. I'm sorry." Carter said gently.

"Not even _one_?" Ian asked feeling defeated, but tried to hide it.

"No, sorry." Carter replied.

"Ian, there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Stone asked gently.

"How did you know?" Ian asked smiling sadly.

"We're Detectives, it's our job. What's going on?" Carter asked.

"It's _stupid,_ really." Ian replied, trying to brush it off, feeling silly now that he was actually here.

"Look, Ian, it was obviously bothering you enough to bring you here." Stone said gently.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us." Carter added.

"Okay...well, the last few weeks I've been...this is embarrassing."

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" Stone asked gently.

"How...how did you know?" Ian asked surprised, as he looked at them.

"We've been doing this a _long_ time and we see this a lot." Carter answered.

"You do?" Ian asked surprised.

"Yep, it's perfectly normal Ian, especially in the days leading up to the date of the incident. It's your mind's way of dealing with it, to be able to move on with your life." Stone said smiling.

"That helps a little." Ian said quietly. "There's something else though."

"What?"

"I've been feeling...like I'm being _watched_ all the time, no matter where I go. It started off with me feeling a little uneasy when I went out, but now...now, it's all the time, everywhere I' am."

"Have you noticed anyone suspicious around you when that happens?" Stone asked.

"Well...no, not that I've seen." Ian answered. "Is this just another one of those _normal_ things?"

"Ian, don't beat yourself up, you went through a very traumatic time and it's only been a year. Give yourself time to heal and things _will_ go back to normal, okay?" Carter said.

"Okay, thanks." Ian said faking a smile. "I'll call you next week." He said as they stood, he shook their hands and left.

"We should call Anthony to fill him in." Carter said concerned.

"I'm already on it partner." Stone replied, taking out his cell.

Ian didn't feel any better after his conversation with the Detectives, but faked it like he had been doing for the last few weeks, hoping they bought it. He drove home and parked in the garage, he got out and went inside hoping Anthony was in his room and he could sneak in without him noticing.

"Hey, you're home, how was your drive?" Anthony greeted him from the couch.

"Oh, it was good." Ian answered, as he sat beside him.

"Go anywhere _special_?" Anthony questioned.

"Nope, just drove around." Ian answered sighing.

"Sounds like fun."

"No, not really, you know, I'm kind of tired I think I'll..."

"Ian, I know you went to see Detectives Stone and Carter." Anthony said sighing, cutting Ian off.

"What? Are you _following_ me now?" Ian asked shocked, as he stood.

"No, of course _not_." Anthony answered, as he stood too.

"They called you, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

"So, what? I went to check up on the case, big _freaking_ deal." Ian said, as he began walking away towards his room, but Anthony stopped him by grabbing his wrist, causing him to turn back around.

"Ian, they told me what you said. What I don't understand is why I'm hearing about it from _them_ and not _you_?" Anthony said concerned, as he let Ian go.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry or overreact." Ian answered.

"I wouldn't overreact." Anthony said defensively, Ian looked at him.

" _Really_?" Ian questioned sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Okay...maybe I would a _little_. Can you really _blame_ me though?"

"Look, Anthony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You know now and I don't need a lecture or another damn pep talk, okay?" Ian said sighing, he was just so exhausted.

"Okay, just _promise_ me something, please?"

"What?"

" _No_ more secrets? If something's bothering you tell me, okay?"

"I _promise_." Ian said hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Anthony said smiling.

"Well, there _is_ one thing bugging me." Ian said.

"What?"

"We never did have that Mario rematch." Ian said smiling.

"Oh, it's _on,_ bitch." Anthony said smiling too.

"You _talk_ a good game, bitch, but can you back it up?" Ian said, as he sat on the couch, while Anthony got everything set up.

"Get ready to be _taught_ a thing or two, _bitch._ " Anthony said sitting down beside him.

"That's what _she_ said!" Ian said, as they both laughed, it felt good to Ian to laugh again and for a while, he could pretend that Miranda _never_ existed.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Ian's driving home when he's run off of the road and has a car crash, the others rush to the hospital to be with him, none of them knowing what had caused the crash. While in the hospital, Ian tries to get Anthony to believe him that it was Miranda, but he just thinks Ian was imagining it.

****Two Weeks Later**:**

She sat in her car tapping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel as she looked at her watch for the fifth time. She had been sitting in the parking lot for a half-hour waiting for him to be done at work. He should have left 10 minutes ago and she was losing her damn patience. She looked back at the building across the street and smiled as he finally came out talking on his phone to someone. She waited until he had hung up and got into his car before he pulled out and began driving home. She pulled out too and followed him, the roads weren't too busy considering it was 1 am and raining, so she had no worries about being spotted. Her eyes never left the road as she waited for the _perfect_ moment to put her plan into action...a few more seconds and they'd reach the turn.

With no hesitation, she pulled out from behind him and sped up looking like she was just going to pass in front of him. As soon as she pulled in front of him though she braked hard, he saw her and before he hit her, he swerved onto the side of the road. His tires spun on the gravel and loose dirt as he tried to correct himself, but it was too late and he slid down into the ditch only stopping when he hit a tree. She was about to stop and get out when she noticed a set of headlights coming in the opposite direction, cursing out loud she sped up and turned into the other lane to make it look like she was coming from the other direction. She saw the car stop and its two occupants got out having spotted the car; she pulled over and got out as one of the men raced back to their car.

"Is something wrong, sir?" She asked.

"Yes, there's been an accident, I'm calling 911 now, while my brother checks on the driver." He answered pulling out his cell phone and called for help, she grew angry that her perfect plan had been ruined and took off to her car driving away furious that her chance to get him was interrupted. 

****With Anthony**:**

He couldn't sleep, he was totally exhausted, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep. He had the _weirdest_ feeling in his stomach; it wasn't a stomach-ache though. He couldn't really figure out what it was, he just knew he began to feel it a half hour ago and it wouldn't go away. He sighed frustrated and looked at his clock, it was 2 am, so he decided to go watch TV maybe, that would help. He got out of bed and went to his door; he opened it and stepped into the dark hallway. The house was dark and quiet and he wondered if Ian had made it back yet; Ian had decided to stay late at work and do some editing. Anthony went to Ian's room and was surprised to find his door open and him not there. Figuring he was still at work, Anthony went into the living room and lay on the couch turning on the TV. A few minutes later his phone began to ring; he got up, went to the kitchen counter where he had accidentally left it earlier, and answered it without looking at the number, thinking it was Ian.

"Ian, I was sleeping, dude. Where..."

"Is this Mr. Anthony Padilla?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes, this is he."

"Mr. Padilla, this is Mercy General Hospital. Do you know a Mr. Ian Hecox?"

"He's...he's my best friend." Anthony answered leaning on the counter, his heart beating fast.

"Mr. Hecox has been in an accident tonight and we need you to come down here as soon as you can."

"I'm...I'm on my way." Anthony said hanging up, without waiting for any response from her, he then phoned Mari to tell her, he _needed_ his friends right now. "Mari, it's Anthony." He said when she answered, his voice shaky with tears.

" _Anthony_? It's 3 am, _why_ are you..."

"Mari, there's been an _accident_!" He said cutting her off, trying to stay calm.

" _Accident_? What? Are you okay?"

"It's _Ian, h_ e...he's at the hospital, they just called, I'm on my way there now."

"Oh, God, Ian! I'll call the others and we'll meet you there. What hospital?"

"Mercy General."

"Okay, see you soon." She said, before they hung up.

****Later**:**

Anthony had been pacing the practically deserted waiting room since he arrived at the hospital a half-hour ago; the rest of the Smosh family had arrived at the same time he had. He stopped pacing and stood looking out the window at the dark night, his tired mind began replaying the beatings Ian and himself had endured from Miranda for some reason; maybe, it was because the last time they were at the hospital had been after they were rescued? He didn't realize he was crying silently until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Lasercorn standing with him.

"He's tough, Anthony. He's going to be okay." Lasercorn said gently, as he squeezed his shoulder softly.

" _Why_ does everything bad have to happen to _him_ , dammit?" Anthony said frustrated as he wiped the tears from his face angrily. " _Why_?"

"I don't know." Lasercorn answered sighing, as he hugged him tightly.

"Are you all here for Ian Hecox?" A female voice spoke from behind them; they all turned to face her, none of them had her join them, Anthony quickly spoke.

"Yes, we are. How...how is he?"

"I'm Doctor Sarah Greene; I took care of Mr. Hecox when he arrived. From what I've been told he lost control of his car and hit a tree, he was brought into the hospital in serious condition. He received multiple cuts and bruises all over his body; only _two_ of his cuts required stitches, the one on his forehead above his right eye that goes down across his nose, and the one on his left forearm. He has three broken ribs, a broken right hand, as well as a broken left leg. He has no internal injuries and no serious injuries to his brain." She said. "I've also had his blood tested to rule out alcohol and drugs as a cause for the accident."

" _What_?" Anthony said angrily. "Ian would _never_ drive drunk and he _doesn't_ do drugs either. Why would you think that?" He added, he couldn't believe she would think that about Ian.

"Sir, it's only routine. We..."

"Shove your damn _tests_! I _know_ my best friend and he was completely sober." Anthony said upset. "This is insane!"

"Anthony, calm down _please_." Mari said gently, trying to keep him calm.

"Can we see him?" Noah asked.

"He's stable and resting comfortably. I'd like him to stay with us for a couple of days as a precaution. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him."

"Come on, Anthony." Joven said gently.

****With Ian**:**

His whole body hurt; he felt like one, giant exposed nerve, he didn't know _where_ the pain was coming from. He lay with his eyes closed trying to remember what happened, but he couldn't. He could hear a constant beeping sound coming from somewhere beside him and became annoyed by it, it hurt his damn head and he just wanted it to _stop_. Suddenly, he heard footsteps come into his room and they came closer until whoever it was stood beside him, even though the person didn't speak he could feel them near him. He was so tired and began to fall back to sleep thinking it was just Anthony until he felt the person _kiss_ him! Fully awake now knowing that it defiantly _wasn't_ Anthony, he opened his eyes just as the person leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

"My poor, _Ian Bear_ has an owie. I told you nothing would keep us apart, and tonight was only the beginning. I'll have my revenge on you and that little _emo_ _shit_." She kissed his cheek and walked out without looking back.

He suddenly couldn't breathe it was like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, he began to panic and grab at his throat, his heart rate increased setting off an alarm. Two Nurses rushed into his room seeing him, they began to try to calm him down, but nothing seemed to help. As Anthony, the others, and Doctor Greene neared Ian's room they heard the commotion, a Nurse came out of his room and saw Doctor Greene she spoke.

"Doctor Greene, you're needed in room 203 _immediately._ "

"What's going on?" She asked as she rushed to the room while the others stood by the Nurse's station unaware at first that they were talking about Ian.

"It's Mr. Hecox. There's something _wrong_ with him." She answered.

" _Ian_!" Anthony said scared, as they rushed into the room and saw Ian in distress. "What's _wrong_ with him? You told us he was _stable_ _,_ dammit! Help him, _please_!" Anthony yelled scared.

"Anth... _Anthony_!" Ian said, instantly calming at the sight of his best friend standing there unharmed.

"He's _stable_ again, blood pressure and heart rate are returning to normal, Doctor."

"Alright, keep an eye on his vitals, give him a sedative to help him sleep, and keep me posted if it happens again." Doctor Greene said to a Nurse. "As for _you_ 12, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll keep you posted if anything happens, but right now he needs his rest." She said, as a Nurse gave Ian the sedative.

" _No,_ Anthony, please, stay!" Ian said weakly fear in his eyes, his heart beating fast again.

" _Please_ , let me stay, he _needs_ me." Anthony begged, fully prepared to _fight_ her until she let him, he didn't care what he had to do, all he knew was that Ian needed him and dammit, he wouldn't leave him alone, not when he was like this. " _Please_?"

"Fine, but the rest of you go home. I'll be back in an hour to check on him, get some rest, Mr. Hecox." She said, as Ian calmed down again and nodded.

"Thank you." Anthony said as she left.

"Call us if anything happens, get some rest, Ian, we'll be back as soon as we're allowed." Mari said as they hugged the guys.

"Okay, thanks, guys." Ian said, as they left shutting the door behind them.

"Are you in any pain?" Anthony asked, as he sat by his bed.

"No, I'm okay." Ian answered, feeling better now that Anthony was with him.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I was so scared I lost you." Anthony said gently.

"Anthony, it...it _wasn't_ an accident." Ian said, starting to feel tired from the sedative.

"What?" Anthony asked confused.

"When I hit the tree, it...it wasn't an accident."

"Wait, you...you did it on _purpose_?" Anthony asked shocked.

"No, a car pulled out in front of me, I thought they were just trying to pass me. As soon as they got in front of me though, they just stopped, I swerved to avoid hitting them and lost control of my car. I went into the ditch and then hit the tree." Ian explained.

"What? Why would someone do that?" Anthony asked confused.

"It was _Miranda_." Ian stated, trying to fight off his exhaustion for a little while longer.

"What? How...how do you know?"

"She...she was _here_ in my room just before you came."

"Maybe, you just imagined it, Ian? I mean, you are on some _heavy_ painkillers, dude." Anthony said, trying to keep Ian calm.

"Dammit, Anthony, I'm _not_ crazy! She was _here_ and told me she won't stop until she gets her revenge on us!" Ian said upset; he had to make Anthony believe him.

"Ian, I..." 

"Anthony, you have to believe me, _please?_ " Ian begged beginning to get upset again, fear in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, Ian, I believe you, just calm down, _please_." Anthony said, taking Ian's uninjured hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'll call Detectives Stone and Carter in the morning, alright? Get some sleep; I _won't_ leave you, I promise."

"Alright, thanks, Anthony." Ian said slurring his words, unable to keep his eyes open any longer as the drugs finally kicked in and he fell asleep.

Anthony yawned, he rubbed his hands over his face he was completely exhausted; mentally, emotionally, and physically, but he couldn't sleep. His mind kept replaying Ian's words about Miranda, he was so sure he had seen her, but he _was_ on heavy painkillers; maybe, she was just a drug-induced hallucination? He sighed, as he got up from his chair, went to the window, and just stared out it leaning against the wall. He began to think back to earlier and remembered the weird feeling he had had and realized it started at the _exact_ time Ian had crashed. He looked back at Ian who was still sleeping and smiled sadly, suddenly Ian started to move around in his sleep his face no longer peaceful he looked scared and he began to talk in his sleep wanting someone to stop hurting him and leave him alone. He became more upset and began calling out Anthony's name, hearing that, Anthony rushed to his side trying to wake him. Ian's eyes suddenly flew open and he looked at Anthony, he grabbed him and hugged him tightly before Anthony spoke feeling Ian shake.

"It's okay, Ian, it's just a bad dream." Anthony gently reassured him, as he held Ian close.

"I...I dreamt she _killed_ you. I...I couldn't stop her this time, it...it felt so damn _real_." Ian said between sobs, as he held onto Anthony so tight that his knuckles were white.

"It's okay, lie back down and try to go back to sleep. I'm right here." Anthony said, as the hug ended and Ian lay back down, still holding Anthony's hand tightly.

"I'm not tired though." Ian said yawning, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Dude, you're a _terrible_ liar." Anthony said smiling, as he watched Ian fight his sleep like a child would.

"You're a _bitch_...so we're even." Ian said smiling, eyes closed almost asleep again.

"You're a..." Anthony began, but trailed off seeing Ian was already asleep.

He leaned back in his chair sighing, still holding Ian's hand, and closed his eyes too, unable to fight his sleep any longer and soon was fast asleep as well.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after the accident, Miranda breaks into their house and kidnaps Anthony. When Ian discovers he's missing he calls the Detectives, and the others. While the Police search for Anthony, Ian's a nervous wreck knowing she's coming after him next, the others try to reassure him that they won't let her near him, but Ian's still afraid. Lasercorn not wanting Ian to be alone, has him move into his place and Ian agrees. One night, Lasercorn convinces Ian to go with him to be with the rest of the Smosh family, unaware of what was to come.

****Two Weeks Later**:**

Ian was released from the hospital three days after his accident, Anthony had stayed by his side the entire time and the others came as soon as visiting hours started each day and stayed until visiting hours were over. There were no more sightings of Miranda while Ian was in the hospital, so Anthony lied and told him that he had called the Detectives when he really didn't; he _hated_ lying to him, but there was no reason to call them and just believing that he had seemed to make Ian relax. Two weeks after the accident, Ian was slowly healing and Anthony helped him with whatever he needed. Ian had been out of the house a few times with Anthony and on every one of those trips out Ian swore he saw Miranda. Every time he tried to point her out to Anthony though, she wouldn't be there. Anthony was patient with Ian and never made him feel like he was going crazy, but after the fifth time it happened, Ian began to question his _own_ sanity. Secretly, Anthony and the others were very worried about him, they were afraid he might end up having a mental breakdown.

One night, a few days later, Anthony checked on Ian who was sleeping peacefully in his room after taking his pain meds. Anthony stood leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, watching him sleep and wished things could be better it was hard on all of them, but a hundred times worse for Ian. Ian and Anthony were like brothers and it killed Anthony to see Ian going through this, he felt so _helpless_ as he watched Ian's life spiral out of control. Ian had saved his life and he wished he could do the same for Ian. He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and headed for his room, but stopped in the hallway, suddenly feeling a cool breeze coming from the living room. Confused, he went into the living room and looked around trying to find the source. He finally found it, one of the windows was open he was even more confused now knowing that he had shut and locked it _himself_ ; since Miranda had kidnapped them, both Ian and Anthony had become very careful when it came to locking up. He did a quick check of the rest of the house finding nothing out of the ordinary and no more open windows. He then headed to his room and closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed closing his eyes sighing.

"You should really install an alarm system. _Anyone_ could just _break-in_." A familiar female voice spoke from the doorway, he opened his eyes quickly and looked over at her.

"What are you doing here?" Anthony asked angrily, trying to hide his fear.

"Anthony, is that... _fear_ in your voice?" She mocked smiling.

"To have fear you need to be _afraid_ of something and I'm _not_ afraid of you Miranda."

"Still trying to be big, bad Anthony, huh?" Miranda mocked.

"Still a _psycho bitch_?" Anthony said smiling.

"I should have _killed_ you both when I had the chance. This time I won't fail though." Miranda said bitterly.

"So, you're just going to shoot us?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony, I'm _hurt_ that you don't remember I'm not like that."

" _Remember_ you? Hell, I've forced myself to _forget_ you." He answered smirking.

"Such a _sarcastic_ little emo punk, aren't you?" She said.

"If you're not going to kill us, then _why_ are you here?"

"Get dressed and don't be stupid...actually, I hope you _do_ try something so I can kill you now."

"You're insane, I'm _not_ going anywhere with you, dammit!" Anthony refused angrily.

"My little _friend_ here says you _are_." She said smiling as she pulled out a gun.

"I'm _not_..."

"Before you finish that sentence, let me tell you one thing. If you come with me quietly, I _won't_ hurt my _Ian_ _Bear_. If you refuse though, I will go into his room and shoot him dead while he sleeps. It's _your_ choice, Anthony, what's it going to be?"

"You don't have the guts!" Anthony challenged.

"Are you _really_ willing to chance it?"

"I'll go with you." Anthony said through clenched teeth as he grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. "Just leave Ian alone."

"How _is_ my Ian feeling?" She asked smiling, her gun pointed at him.

" _Don't_ call him that, dammit and why do _you_ care?" Anthony asked bitterly.

"He wasn't looking too good at the hospital."

"He...he was telling the _truth?_ I should have _believed_ him." Anthony said feeling like an _ass_ for doubting him.

"Such a shame really, how do you think poor Ian feels thinking his friends believe he's _lost_ his mind? _Ouch,_ that's got to hurt." She mocked smiling.

" _Screw_ _you_!"

"You better watch what you say or my _trigger_ finger might just _slip_. Now, let's go we have so much catching up to do."

20 minutes after they left, Ian woke from a nightmare about Anthony being hurt by Miranda. He again bit his lip to stop a scream from escaping, not wanting to worry Anthony. As _childish_ as it seemed Ian knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until he checked on Anthony. Slowly he sat up, careful not to hurt his almost healed ribs, he uncovered his legs and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned on his lamp and reached for one of his crutches using it to help him stand. Having a broken leg was bad enough, but add in a broken damn _hand_ and it made things that much more _perfect_ for him. He limped to his door and opened it, no lights were on, which meant Anthony was sleeping. He made his way to Anthony's room and noticed his light was on, so he knocked on the door and called out to him. He didn't get any answer so he opened the door and found his room empty. He could feel panic setting in, but buried it after all Anthony could be in the bathroom, or he fell asleep on the couch. Limping he checked each room twice, calling out Anthony's name, but got no response. He made his way back to Anthony's room and saw his phone and wallet were still on his dresser, he never went anywhere without them. Without thinking about it his left hand went to his scar on his forehead; it had become a habit for him now to touch the scar without realizing he was doing it whenever he was stressed. With panic rising, he went to his room, grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed, before he dialed Carter's cell number.

"Detective Carter, how can I help you?" Carter asked.

"Detective Carter, it's Ian Hecox."

"Ian? What's going on? Are you _okay_?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Anthony's _missing_!"

" _Missing_? Are you _sure_?" Carter asked putting him on speakerphone, so Stone could speak and hear too.

"Yes, I'm sure! Anthony isn't here!" Ian said scared.

"Maybe he just went for a drive?" Stone suggested.

"No, he would have taken his phone and wallet."

"Not necessarily, he could have forgotten them." Stone said.

"He'd never forget his phone, _especially_ since my accident."

"Ian, you _need_ to calm down, this might all be a..."

"Look, dammit, I _know_ Anthony better than anyone and him leaving in the middle of the night with no phone or wallet, not even a damn _note_ isn't like him! You _have_ to believe me, _please_?" Ian begged, cutting Stone off.

"Alright, we'll come check everything out." Carter said.

"Thank you." Ian said hanging up.

****With Anthony**:**

After they left the house, Miranda made Anthony drive while she sat in the passenger's seat the gun aimed at him. She gave him directions and he drove for miles until they were outside of the city, he had no idea where they were going, he didn't recognize anything. After driving down another back road, he saw a large, rundown cabin come into view. Looking at it reminded him of something you'd see in a horror movie; complete with boarded-up windows and trees all around it. He parked and they got out, they went inside; the inside was no better than the outside and he was sure by the smell that something had _died_ in there. She took him to the basement, it had two chairs in the middle of it and his heart sank knowing she was going after _Ian_ next.

"Sit." She ordered, he reluctantly did what she told him to do.

"You can do whatever you want to me, just leave _Ian_ alone, _please_. He's hurt and..."

" _Shut_ _up_!" She said smiling, cutting him off as she quickly tied him to the chair. "Poor _wittle_ Ian has some boo-boos! You should have _believed_ him when he tried to tell you about me. How does it feel to make your best friend think he's _insane_?" She taunted.

" _You'd_ know all about being _insane_." Anthony answered smiling.

"This is just like old times, isn't it?" She said smiling as she stood in front of him. "Let's get this _reunion_ started, huh?" She said as she punched him in the nose.

****Three Days Later**:**

Three days past and Anthony was still missing, the Detectives were trying their best to find him, but they really had _nothing_ to go on. Despite no signs of a break-in or a struggle, Ian knew that Miranda had Anthony; there was no way he would have left on his own _without_ anything or telling Ian. Not wanting to leave Ian alone, Lasercorn offered to have him stay at his place and Ian gratefully accepted. Ian once again fell into the guilt he carried the first time Miranda kidnapped them, blaming himself for bringing her into their lives. He knew she would be coming after _him_ next which made him a nervous wreck! Lasercorn _hated_ seeing him like that; they _all_ did, so he decided they would go be with the rest of the Smosh family for a while, Ian _needed_ to be with his friends.

"Ian?" Lasercorn called to him as he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Ian answered, as Lasercorn came in.

"I just got off the phone with Joven and we're all meeting at his place to..."

"No thanks, David." Ian replied sighing, cutting him off.

"Ian, _please_ , we're worried about..."

"I said _no,_ dammit! My best friend is out there somewhere being held by a _psycho bitch_ and you want me to go have _fun_ with you like he doesn't matter?" Ian said angrily.

"No, Ian, we're _not_ wanting you to come with us to have fun. We're getting together so we can try and figure out where _our_ friend is."

"I'm sorry." Ian said gently as he played with his scar. "I'm just so scared she's going to..." He trailed off unable to _think_ of her killing Anthony let alone _say_ it aloud.

"We'll find him, Ian, I promise." Lasercorn said gently sitting on the side of the bed beside Ian.

"She's coming after _me_ next." Ian said quietly, as he looked at the floor.

"She'll have to go through the 12 of _us_ first."

"That _won't_ stop her, David, she's fucking _crazy._ " Ian said as he sighed shakily.

"Ian, she may be crazy, but there are _12_ of us to protect you. She can't get past all of us."

"Thanks, David." Ian said looking at him sadly. "I...I just want Anthony back."

"We do too and we _will,_ Ian, I promise." Lasercorn comforted him.

"I _want_ to believe you, David, I _really_ do, but I know what she's capable of and it honestly scares the _shit_ out of me." Ian said rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know it looks hopeless right now, Ian, but none of us are going to stop until Anthony's back with us and she's behind bars like she deserves." Lasercorn said.

"Thanks for keeping me sane." Ian said smiling sadly, as he looked at him.

"Hey, _you'd_ do the _same_ for any of us. Come on, let's go find this stupid _bitch_ and make her _regret_ ever messing with us." Lasercorn said smiling, as he stood.

"Let's _do_ this!" Ian agreed smiling.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time with their friends, Ian and Lasercorn leave and head home. On the way, Miranda runs her car into them, causing them to crash, she then takes Ian from the car and returns home with him. After reuniting the boys, she begins to torture them.

****With Anthony**:**

He hung his head closing his eyes tightly trying to breathe through the pain coursing through his entire body. Since Miranda had kidnapped him he had been beaten off and on, she still blamed him for what happened with Ian; she would taunt him, using Ian against him. He knew she would be going after Ian next and that scared the _hell_ out of him, especially knowing that Ian was already injured and unable to defend himself. He had to figure some way out of here to help Ian before she got to him. He knew that the others would be watching over him, and they'd keep him safe for now...he _hoped_!

"Oh, you're awake." Miranda said smiling, coming into the room.

" _Disappointed_?" He asked bitterly, looking at the floor, refusing to look at her.

"A _little_...I was hoping you were dead." She answered smiling.

"We just keep screwing with your plans, don't we?" He mocked, finally looking at her.

"This time I won't fall for any of your little tricks. You may have gotten away the first time, but I _promise_ you it won't happen again." She said still smiling.

"So what happens now? You keep..."

"What happens now you, dumb, emo punk, is that I go get my _Ian_ _Bear_ and bring him here to join in the fun." Miranda said, cutting him off.

"Leave him alone, he's already _hurt_ , dammit, just _kill_ me!" Anthony begged.

"Aw, how precious, even though I do _love_ to hear you beg, it's _not_ enough to make me stop."

" _Why_ are you doing this to us?" Anthony yelled angrily, fighting with his restraints.

"I'm doing this because you stopped me from being with my one true love... _Ian._ He played me and made me believe he _loved_ me too and now I'm going to get my revenge. As the old saying goes: 'Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned." Miranda said smiling as she punched him in the face before walking out, Anthony yelled at her trying to get her to stop, but she ignored him.

****Later**:**

A couple of hours after Lasercorn convinced him to leave the house, Ian felt a little better knowing so many people besides the Police were helping to find Anthony. They decided to tell their fans about Anthony in hopes that someone, somewhere _knew_ Miranda, unlike when he had been taken, they didn't tell anyone until after they were found and _only_ as another way to find Miranda after she disappeared. After leaving Joven's house, Lasercorn suggested they stop for takeout before going home and he had agreed even though he wasn't hungry. Once they had their food, they began the drive back home, neither of them realizing they were being followed by a black van.

She knew the friends were going to be meeting that evening, so she headed to the house they were meeting at and smiled realizing she hadn't missed them. She waited until two men came out of the house together and got into a car and drove off, before she followed them making sure to keep one car between them so that she didn't raise any suspicion. When they pulled into the drive-through, she pulled into the parking lot across the street, watching and waiting. Once they were back on the road a few minutes later, she waited until it was just their car and hers on the road before she sped up getting right behind them, honking her horn, and flashing her lights. She could tell they weren't sure what to do and when they slowed to let her pass she sped up and bumped into the back of their car.

They sped up again, trying to get away from her, but she sped up too, until she was right behind them again and bumped them a little harder than the last time. She continued to chase them bumping into their car harder each time, until the last time she did it she sent them off the road. She watched as they tried to correct the car, but couldn't and they ended up rolling over onto the roof of their car. She parked her van not far from where they crashed and got out smiling as she walked towards the vehicle. She went to the passenger's side and stood staring at the car; she could hear muffled cries for help and bent down. Using a nearby rock she hit the window a couple of times before it finally broke, she then took out her pocket-knife, reached inside, and cut the seatbelt that held an unconscious Ian. She put her knife away before she reached inside again and pulled Ian from the car, the entire time Lasercorn tried in _vain_ to stop her. Once she had him, she dragged him to her van, put him in the back before she got in, and drove away just as another car came around the corner.

****With Anthony**:**

After Miranda left, Anthony tried to get free again, he struggled against the ropes harder than he fought before. All it did though was cause the ropes to tighten and cut into his skin; he clenched his jaw and continued trying to get free. Sweat fell into his eyes as he struggled, he screamed out in frustration and annoyance. He had lost track of time and stopped only when he heard Miranda come into the house. He didn't hear any talking or yelling and tried to convince himself that that meant she had failed, but from experience, he knew there was a chance she had taken Ian too. He grew anxious as he waited he could hear her moving around and he began to make himself believe she had failed the longer she took to come into the room. He was smiling when she finally came into the basement 10 minutes later; she looked at him confused and spoke.

"What's with the smile, dummy?" She asked.

"It's my _victory_ smile." Anthony answered.

" _Victory_ smile? What the hell are you _talking_ about? Did all those hits to your head screw with your damn brain?" She asked as she went to the back of the room and got some rope before returning to him he spoke the smile never leaving his face.

"You failed to kidnap Ian so..."

"Aw, isn't that precious, _y_ ou think I _failed._ " She said, cutting him off.

"You did."

"Well, then I should go get our _special_ guest, huh?"

" _What_?" Anthony said, before she left the room smiling, ignoring his question, and returned seconds later dragging an unconscious, obviously re-injured Ian.

"I _failed_ _,_ did I?" She smirked, as she put Ian roughly into the chair beside Anthony and tied him up. "Poor guy should _really_ stop getting into cars."

" _IAN_!" Anthony yelled upset. "What the hell did you do to him, you crazy _bitch_?"

"Ooh...I just got _déjà_ _vu_!" She said smiling. "Poor _wittle_ Ian had another car accident."

"He can't drive with a broken _hand_ and _leg_!" Anthony yelled.

"Wow, _nothing_ gets past you, huh?"

"That means...oh shit! _Who_ was driving the car, dammit?" Anthony demanded angrily.

"One of your idiot friends." She answered, as she brushed some hair off of Ian's forehead lovingly.

" _Don't_ call them that! Who was it and are they alright?"

"It was... _David_ ; I think that's his name." She answered, as she touched Ian's face lovingly.

"Is...is he _okay_?" He demanded scared.

"He'll be fine...I _think_." She replied, brushing him off.

"You _bitch_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a crazy bitch and you're a dumb, emo shit! We both know _who_ we are." She said annoyed.

Pain was all he felt, he couldn't figure out where the pain was coming from though; his _whole_ body hurt. He fought against the darkness that tried to consume him and in the short periods he was awake he could hear two voices; a male and a female nearby talking angrily about him. He tried to focus on them, but couldn't make out anything they were saying, it sounded like everything was underwater. He finally opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to bring everything into focus, it got clearer each time he did. Finally, he managed to adjust his eyes, but everything still sounded strange, he shook his head slightly trying to fix it. Finally, it became clear too, he heard Anthony arguing with Miranda and everything came rushing back to him. He remembered the car accident and... _David_! Suddenly, he heard his name being called, he turned to see both Anthony and Miranda looking at him, Anthony was smiling, a look of _relief_ in his eyes seeing Ian finally awake.

"You're _okay_!" Anthony said relief evident in his voice and on his face.

"Welcome back to the living, _Ian_ _Bear_ , too bad you won't be living much longer."

"Go to _hell_!" Ian said angrily looking at her.

"I'm going to go get some things ready for our little party; you boys have fun catching up. Oh, and while you're catching up, why don't you talk about how Anthony _didn't_ believe you Ian, and made his own best friend think he was crazy?" She said laughing, as she left the room; Anthony hung his head guiltily, while Ian stared at the floor angrily.

"Ian, I'm..."

" _Don't_." Ian said bitterly, cutting him off, Anthony thought he hated him. "I did feel like that, but when I think about it _I_ would have done the same thing to you."

"So, you...you don't hate me?" Anthony asked, smiling sadly.

"No, I don't hate you." Ian answered returning the smile.

"You're my best friend, Ian, I should have _believed_ you. Maybe, if I had none of this would..."

"Anthony, stop! Look, yeah it _hurt_ to think my best friend thought I had lost my damn mind. But, you honestly _don't_ believe you could have stopped any of this?" Ian said, cutting him off again, looking at him. "She's crazy, she would have found a way to get us whether you had believed me or not."

"I'm so _sorry_ , Ian." Anthony said sadly looking at him.

"There's _nothing_ to be sorry for, man." Ian said smiling sadly.

"Let's get this reunion started, boys." Miranda said smiling as she returned carrying a duffel bag with her. "Did you two make up?"

"There was nothing to fix." Ian answered.

"No matter, now that we're all together again we're going to have so much _fun._ "

" _Screw_ _you_!" Ian said bitterly.

"I see you haven't changed, _Ian_ _Bear_."

" _Stop_ calling me that, dammit!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, baby. You're in no position to give me _any_ kind of orders." She said, before she kissed Ian; he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go. "Mm, I could do that forever."

"You're a _sick_..." Ian began, but was cut off by her punching him hard in the face, instantly breaking his nose.

"Leave him alone!" Anthony yelled angrily, again fighting with his restraints.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't forget about you." She said smiling, as she turned back to Anthony. "I think it's time to get this party going, don't you?"

"What do you _mean_?" Anthony asked nervously, as he looked at Ian, before they both looked back at her.

"I'd like you boys to meet my little _friend_ here." She said smiling, as she put the duffel bag on the floor, unzipped it, and pulled out a crowbar.

"What the _hell_ are you going to do with _that_?" Ian asked scared.

" _This_!" She answered, as she swung it connecting with Anthony's left arm causing him to scream out in pain.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasercorn survives the crash and tells the others about Miranda, the Detectives continue searching for them. Meanwhile, the guys manage to escape her again, and have no choice, but to run into the forest surrounding the cabin. It was nighttime and they had no idea where they were going, they end up falling down a large hill, Ian tries to convince Anthony to go find help without him, but at first, he refuses to leave him. Finally, Anthony comes up with a plan for them to get out of there together, but to do it he had to leave Ian alone. Anthony leaves reluctantly, hoping that that wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

****At The Hospital**:**

Mari sat on the hard chair in the hospital waiting room, silently staring at the floor as the rest of the Smosh family sat just as silently beside her. They had been sitting there since receiving the call from the hospital an hour earlier. When they arrived they learned that Lasercorn had been the only one found in the car and they knew Miranda had taken Ian, so Joven had called Stone and Carter and told them what happened. Just when Mari thought she'd go crazy from not knowing anything, the doors opened and a Doctor came in carrying a file, he looked at them.

"David Moss?" The Doctor called out.

"That's us." Sohinki said as they stood. "We're his friends."

"I'm Doctor Alex Reed; I took care of Mr. Moss when he was brought in."

"How...how is he?" Damien asked nervously, feeling Mari take his hand and squeeze it.

"He's a _very_ lucky young man. He has bruises and cuts all over his body some required stitches; the one over his left eye, the one on his left forearm, and the one on his right leg all needed stitches. He broke his nose, three ribs, and his right ankle. He also has a concussion, but thankfully, no internal injuries. He was wearing his seatbelt, which I _truly_ believe saved his life."

"So...so, he'll be okay?" Sohinki asked.

"Yes, he'll make a full recovery in a few weeks with plenty of rest."

"Can we see him?" Mari asked all of them relieved knowing he'd be okay.

"Of course, follow me."

After arriving at Lasercorn's room, they went inside, he turned to look at them, they hugged him tightly, being careful not to hurt him, before sitting by his bed, as they sat a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Lasercorn called out.

"Sorry we're late; we wanted to get an APB out on the black van witnesses said they saw leaving the scene of your accident." Stone said.

"It was _Miranda._ " Lasercorn said upset, not wasting any time telling them what happened.

"Miranda? You're _certain_ it was her?" Carter asked.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ , dammit! After we crashed she...she took Ian from the damn car." Lasercorn explained upset. "I...I tried to stop her, but I couldn't." He added angrily.

"We should have believed Ian when he told us he saw her. Maybe she wouldn't have them right now if we had?" Courtney said sadly, the others agreeing.

"Not necessarily. Miranda is crazy, which means she would do _anything_ it took to get them, she'd stop nothing." Carter said gently.

"So, what do we do now?" Shayne asked frustrated.

"Well, Carter and I are going to do a press conference; we now have the new info about the black van. It's not much to go on, but it's _more_ than what we had before." Stone answered.

"After the press conference, we're going to do an extensive background check on Miranda. She might have a family member hiding her out or if we're _lucky_ someone in her family might be estranged from her and be willing to help us find her." Carter explained.

"It won't be as easy as the last time to find her, she _hates_ Ian and Anthony and..." Keith trailed off unable to think of Miranda _killing_ the guys, let alone _say_ it out loud.

"I know it seems impossible right now, but we _will_ find them, I promise." Stone said.

"We've got to go, but we'll be in touch soon. Get well, David." Carter said.

"Thanks." Lasercorn said quietly, as they left.

"I'm scared, guys." Mari said quietly, tears in her eyes.

"We are too. We have to trust the Detectives though, besides Ian and Anthony got away from her _once_ they'll do it again." Flitz said, trying to be optimistic.

"Flitz is right, guys. This is _Ian_ and _Anthony_ we're talking about; they're smart and tough, together they'll find a way out of this. Come on, let's watch the press conference, huh?" Sohinki said, trying to stay strong for his friends.

****A Week Later**:**

The days and nights blended together for Ian and Anthony, with no way for them to tell the time they had no idea how long they had been there. Miranda had become angrier since she had kidnapped them the first time, which meant more beatings for both guys. Both the guys refused to be broken and that only made her angrier, Anthony knew despite Ian's tough-guy act for Miranda he was in really _rough_ shape. He was obviously in worse shape than Anthony because of his two car accidents and Anthony was worried... _very_ worried about him. Anthony tried to take the brunt of Miranda's anger, but it didn't always work, it seemed like she would focus on _Ian_ because he had rejected her. One day, after Miranda finished beating on Ian she left and Anthony heard the front door slam and her car start. Once he was sure she was gone he looked at Ian silently and knew they needed to get out of there now or they were going to _die_!

"Is...is it just me or is the room _spinning_?" Ian asked breaking into Anthony's thoughts.

"No, man, it's just you." Anthony answered gently, fighting his urge to cry seeing how _broken_ his best friend was.

"Thought so." Ian said coughing, his head hung low.

"How are you doing?" Anthony asked.

"Umm...honestly? _Not_ good man." Ian answered quietly. "What about you?"

"Better than you. We need to get out of here, if we don't she's going to _kill_ us."

"I know, got any ideas?" Ian asked finally looking at him.

"Uh, no...do _you_?" Anthony answered.

"Nope." Ian replied, before he began to cough.

"Okay." Anthony said, as he quickly looked around the room. " _Wait, t_ hat board leaning against the wall has a nail in it! Maybe, we can use it to cut through our ropes?" He added excitedly.

"Good idea, Anthony. Only one problem... _how_ do we get it?" Ian asked, as he looked at him.

"Umm...I'll move my chair across the floor until I reach it, then I'll use it to cut through my ropes." Anthony explained.

"I...I don't know, Anthony. What if you fall over?" Ian asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay, be careful, please." Ian agreed.

"I promise."

"Go _slow_." Ian repeated, as Anthony nodded, before he started.

10 minutes later, Anthony slowly made it to the wall by pushing himself backward with his feet; there were a couple of times he had almost fallen, scaring both men, but he had managed to save himself before he hit the floor. Once he reached the wall he felt around for the nail and realized he needed to tilt the chair back to reach it. So, taking a deep breath, looking at Ian, he leaned back and for a split second, he thought he had misjudged how close he was to the wall and thought he was going to fall onto his back to the floor. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fall, until he felt the chair stop as it landed against the wall; he couldn't help, but let a small laugh escape his mouth. He wasted no time as he began using the nail as a knife. He felt nothing happening and felt his heart break knowing his plan had failed and they were going to die! After five minutes he was about to give up, he opened his mouth to tell Ian that his plan had failed.

"Ian, I..." He stopped suddenly, as he felt the ropes loosen and he began to rub harder.

"You _what_?" Ian asked nervously, unable to see behind him. "Are you _okay_?"

"My hands are almost _free_...one more minute and... _YES,_ I'm _free_!"

"Can you use it to free your feet too?" Ian asked excitedly.

"No!" Anthony answered as he tried; he looked around and spotted a broken mirror nearby. "If I can reach this broken mirror I can use it instead." Anthony said, as he bent over, reaching as far as he could. "Come on, come _on_!" He begged, as his fingers grazed the mirror, which seemed to be just out of his reach, but he refused to just give up, this was their last chance. " _YES_!"

"You got it?" Ian asked happily.

"Got it!" Anthony answered, as he quickly began to use the mirror to free his feet.

" _Hurry_ , dude, she could be back anytime!"

"I'm _hurrying_ , dammit!" Anthony said just as the ropes broke. "I'm free!"

"Great, now get _me_ free."

"I'm on it." Anthony said rushing to Ian, he knelt behind him and began cutting the ropes quickly. "Okay, your hands are free." He said, as he started on Ian's feet, seconds later the ropes broke. "Done, can you stand?"

"I don't know, let me try." Ian said, as he tried to stand, but putting pressure on his broken foot made him stumble and fall, Anthony quickly caught him before he could hit the floor. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Alright, lean on me and we'll run together, okay?" Anthony said, as he put one of Ian's arms around his shoulders and supported Ian's weight.

"Okay." Ian agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Anthony said, holding onto Ian's waist, as they made their way to the basement stairs and quickly made their way upstairs to the front door.

Once outside, all they could see was trees and grass, no roads or other houses anywhere and it was dark out now. Knowing she could be back anytime they decided their best chance was to hide in the forest, even though they had no idea where they were going. They ran into the forest and continued running for a while until they came to a stream.

"I...I need to rest, Anthony, _please_?" Ian said, out of breath, his whole body aching.

"Alright, here, sit on this rock." Anthony replied helping him to sit, Ian winced from the movement. "You doing okay?" He asked concerned, as he sat beside him.

"I'm...I'm good," Ian answered, doubled over, holding his ribs.

" _Ian_." Anthony said firmly, knowing he was lying.

"What?" Ian asked, pretending he didn't know what Anthony was talking about; Anthony starred at him and crossed his arms. "Okay, _okay_ , I'm tired and my entire body hurts. _Better_?"

"Alright, we'll..." Anthony began, but was cut off by the sound of Miranda's angry voice.

" _DAMN_ _YOU_! I _WILL_ FIND YOU TWO, AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE BOTH _DEAD_!" Her angry voice echoed throughout the forest all around them.

"Oh, _shit_!" Ian and Anthony said together.

" _RUN_ BOYS, _RUN_! I DO _LOVE_ A GOOD _HUNT_!" She yelled again.

"Okay, we need to go _now_!" Anthony said helping Ian up.

They ran again for what seemed like forever, they had no idea where they were going, but hoped it would take them to a road and not back to the damn cabin. They had to stop and rest a few times, never staying in one place for too long unsure where she was. They managed to stay ahead of her keeping a large distance between them. They continued to run unaware that they were running up a hill with a drop-off on the other side, only noticing it when they were almost at the top. They tried to stop, but it was too late and their momentum sent them both over the edge. They rolled down the other side until they landed hard in a ditch at the bottom hidden from view. They both lay unmoving where they landed momentarily stunned by the impact, Anthony got up slowly ignoring the pain he felt as he realized he couldn't see or hear Ian, and that scared the _hell_ out of him.

" _Ian_? Ian, _where_ are you?" Anthony called out quietly, but loud enough Ian would hear him, as he walked around. " _Ian_!" He said when he finally found him. "Are you okay?" He asked, as he knelt beside him.

" _Don't_ touch me, _please_!" Ian said quickly, his body feeling like it was being ripped apart, even _breathing_ hurt. "Are...are _you_ okay?" He asked still laying on his back eyes closed.

"I asked _you_ first." Anthony answered worried.

"I'm _alive_ , does...does that count?" Ian answered, as he finally opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, it does and I'm okay too." Anthony said. "You want help sitting up?"

"Uh, yeah, but go _slow_ , okay?" Ian replied, Anthony nodded and gently helped him sit up; Ian bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out in pain, he honestly thought he was going to pass out from the pain. "Where...where the hell are we anyway?" Ian asked, breathing through the pain, leaning against Anthony.

"I...I don't know. I think we're safe for now though, it's pretty hidden here. We can rest for a few minutes before we..."

" _No_." Ian said holding his ribs, cutting Anthony off.

"What?"

"Anthony, I...I can't go on. I'm sorry, but I'm too hurt, dammit, there's _no_ way I can go any further. _You_ go and get help; I'll only hold you back."

" _Shut_ _up_!" Anthony said upset, as he stood and turned his back to Ian.

"What?" Ian asked shocked.

"I'm _not_ leaving you, dammit! I don't care if I have to carry you on my damn _back_! We're both getting out of here _together_!" Anthony answered, as he faced Ian again, tears in his eyes.

"Anthony, don't be stupid. You're in better shape than I' am. Go get help, I'll stay here and stay hidden, I'll be _fine,_ dude, you said so yourself this place is safe."

"Ian, _don't_ make me do this, _please_?" Anthony begged sadly shaking his head.

"Anthony, you promised me we'd both get out of this alive, but if you don't go get help we're both _dead_." Ian pleaded with him, as Anthony paced in front of him silently.

"Okay, I...I have an idea. I'm going to go back to the house, get her van and come here back for you, then we'll drive until we find a road."

"Anthony, that's a long shot, dude. _Think_ about it, you'll have to drive through a fucking forest and then try and find me."

"I know, but it's the only chance we have! It'll work, I _promise_!"

"You're _crazy_ , you know that?" Ian said smirking, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, so are _you_ , douchebag. That's _why_ we're best friends." Anthony said smirking too.

"Be careful." Ian said, as they hugged.

" _You_ _too_ , Ian. Stay hidden, I'll be back as soon as I can." Anthony said, as he hugged Ian one more time and got up, before he reluctantly left.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going over the info they had on Miranda, the Detectives figured out where they were and took off to rescue them. When they found them, Miranda had them both at gunpoint, they ordered her to drop her gun, but she wouldn't and the Detectives shot and killed her. At the hospital, Anthony talks to Ian about what happened, Ian lets go of all his guilt thanks to his best friend.

****With The Detectives**:**

It had been a long week, with no end in sight. The press conference hadn't produced anything other than dead ends. The Detectives knew time was running out with each second that passed without anything solid to help find them. They had spent countless hours around the clock going through Miranda's entire background and following up on every dead lead. Despite going through most of her background they still had _more_ to look at it, but so far they _still_ had found _nothing_ they could use to find Ian and Anthony. Carter was out checking out another lead, while Stone stayed behind to continue searching through her background. He had been doing it for an hour now, but hadn't found anything yet, until he suddenly came across the name of an Uncle. He had _seen_ the name somewhere before, but couldn't remember where so he quickly began going through the info he had already searched trying to find it again. As he did, Carter returned from yet another dead end, he saw Stone and watched him silently before speaking.

"What's going on?" Carter asked, as he came into the room.

"Does the name _Richard Kingsley_ mean anything to you?" Stone asked, as he continued searching through the stacks of paper.

"Umm... _should_ it?" Carter asked confused, as he picked up the papers Stone had found the name on and began to read them. "Wait... _Kingsley_? That's the mother's maiden name, right?"

"Yeah, she was Elizabeth Kingsley before she married. Why?" Stone answered, as he stopped searching and looked at his partner.

"I read in one of the files about an Uncle on her mother's side...he was killed in a shoot-out with the Police when Miranda was four. He had a cabin out in the country where he lived off the radar for years." Carter answered.

"Did it say what happened to the property?" Stone asked.

"Hang on, let me check." Carter said as he went to a stack of papers on his desk and began going through them until he found the paper. "Got it, it says here that the cabin and property were left to Miranda's mother who then gave it to Miranda when she was old enough to leave home at 20. After that, no one knows _what_ happened to it or if the cabin is even still standing." Carter read.

"Wait, we checked for properties listed under Miranda's name and her parent's names and we found nothing." Stone said confused.

"Maybe they left it under the Uncle's name?"

"Let's run it." Stone said going to the computer, he typed in the info and they waited for the computer to do its search.

"If no one's used it since he died, it's a good possibility they kept his name on the deed."

"Got something." Stone said, as he pulled up the results. "We got her now! Call for backup, she's not getting away this time, dammit!"

****With The Guys**:**

After Anthony left, Ian suddenly felt _very_ alone and _very_ vulnerable, he wished he had talked him out of going back. After waiting anxiously for a few minutes listening and making sure he was truly alone, he slowly and painfully dragged his body to the side of the ditch and sat against it. He wasn't a religious man by any means, but at _this_ moment he prayed to _whatever_ God that was out there, that if she came this way she wouldn't see him and keep going. He was too weak to fight back, his body broken and battered. Every noise sent his heart racing, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, he was finally broken. The longer Anthony took the more bad thoughts ran through Ian's head; what if she had found Anthony and had _killed_ him?

He would never know until she found him too. He needed to distract himself or he'd drive himself crazy thinking that way. So, he decided to think of everything he planned on doing once they were home. Before he could though, he heard a twig snap somewhere on his right, he turned towards the noise frozen with fear unsure if it was Anthony or Miranda. Seconds went by and nothing happened, he figured it was probably just an animal and turned back around only to come face to face with a _gun_!

Meanwhile, Anthony ran as fast as he could, doubling back to the house, stopping every so often to hide when he heard a noise thinking it was her. He hated the thought of leaving Ian alone unable to defend himself, but to save them he had no choice. He was exhausted and in pain, but pushed himself to keep going. Finally, he reached the house; he hid in some bushes watching the house to see if Miranda had returned. The van was in the driveway and the lights were on in the house, but he saw no one inside or outside. He crept closer to the house and snuck inside trying to be quiet in case she was inside somewhere. He had no idea where to look for the keys; he spotted her jacket on the couch and picked it up. He checked the pockets and smiled when he found the keys, he quickly rushed back outside. He got into the van; he held his breath as he started it. When she didn't appear he quickly drove into the forest to get Ian.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Miranda asked smiling, before she punched Ian in the face. "Where's emo boy?"

" _Fuck_ _you_!" Ian said, as he spit his blood onto the ground at her feet.

"Aw, Ian, baby, that's so sweet trying to protect your _wittle_ friend!"

"Just _kill_ me already! What are you waiting for, dammit?" Ian yelled.

" _Shut_ _up_!" She yelled, as she punched him again knocking him onto his side, he groaned in pain. "I really did _love_ you, Ian, we could have been so _happy_ together." She said gently, as she knelt by him and touched his cheek softly.

"I will _never_ love you." Ian said angrily, as he sat up.

"I should kill you right now." She said bitterly.

" _Do_ _it_ , then!" Ian challenged, tired of her and her damn games.

"I should, but I _won't_...at least _not_ yet." She answered standing.

"What? _Why_?"

"I'm going to wait until emo boy comes back thinking he's saved the day. I'm going to let him think he's the big _hero_ and then I'm going to _shoot_ you both."

"I won't let you hurt Anthony!"

"Really, and how are _you_ going to stop me?" She said laughing, as they heard the van coming closer. "Oh, here he is now, if you _warn_ him, I'll shoot him dead the minute he steps out of the van." She warned him, as she quickly hid.

"Ian? Ian, it's _me_!" Anthony said, as he quickly made his way down to Ian.

" _Run._ " Ian said quietly once Anthony had reached him. "Leave me and _run_!"

"What? No, I've got the van." Anthony said, as he helped Ian to his feet.

" _Go,_ dammit! _Now_!" Ian yelled upset pushing Anthony away from him, causing Anthony to stumble a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Anthony asked confused, hurt by his actions, Ian hung his head sadly, holding his ribs.

"He's trying to _save_ your dumb ass from me." Miranda said smiling, as she came out from her hiding place, pointing her gun at them. "Once again you should have listened to him." She added sighing.

" _Miranda._ " Anthony said in shock.

"You really need to start listening to Ian. I guess he doesn't mean that much to you, huh, Anthony?" Miranda mocked. "The _truth_ finally comes out." She smirked as she pointed the gun at Ian. "I mean you did leave him all _alone_ after all."

"You're wrong, I _didn't_ leave him because he's my best friend, my _brother_! I would _never_ just leave him alone with you!" Anthony yelled angrily, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"How _heroic_! Both of you are willing to _die_ for each other."

"That's what _brothers_ do for each other." Ian stated bitterly.

"So _heroes_ , who wants to die _first_?" She asked smiling.

" _I do_!" Ian and Anthony said at the same time.

"This is getting boring!" Miranda said cocking her gun. "I pick... _you_!" She said as she pulled the trigger smiling.

****Meanwhile**:**

After getting the directions to the cabin Carter and Stone gathered their backup and called the EMTs, they then took off to the cabin. On the way, while Stone drove, Carter filled the other Officers in on the situation over their radios. They drove in silence, all the cars had their lights and sirens going, both Detectives knew what Miranda was capable of and hoped they'd get there in time. When they were 10 minutes away, Carter got on the radio again and told the other cars to kill their lights and sirens, not wanting to alert Miranda that they were there. They pulled up and didn't see any vehicles; they got out and met with their backup at their car and went over their plan again. They surrounded the house and then snuck inside guns drawn; they searched the entire place, but found no one. They went outside and were about to separate into teams to begin a search outside when they heard a gunshot. They all took off running in the direction of the shot, hoping that the guys would be alive when they got there. They ran not knowing for sure if they were going in the right direction, until they suddenly heard voices yelling, so they separated again and surrounded them.

" _ANTHONY_!" Ian yelled after she pulled the trigger.

"I'm fine, she missed me." Anthony said reassuring Ian.

"I missed on _purpose,_ trust me I won't the next time." She said smiling.

"You stupid bitch!" Ian yelled angrily.

"This is all _your_ fault, _Ian Bear_ , you know." Miranda said.

"What? _How_?" Anthony asked. "You've been blaming _me_ all this time."

"If Ian had only loved me in return, then none of this would have happened, dammit." Miranda answered looking at Ian.

"You're _wrong_! This never would have happened if _you_ weren't a crazy, psycho, _bitch_!" Anthony yelled angrily.

"It doesn't matter now, emo boy, you're _both_ going to die." Miranda said smiling. "Any _last_ words, boys?"

"Yeah, go to _hell_!" Anthony said smirking.

" _Bitch_!" Ian finished smirking too.

"After _you._ " She said smiling, as she cocked her gun.

" _FREEZE_!" Carter and Stone yelled together, as they came into view, guns drawn.

"If it isn't the Cavalry." Miranda said smiling unaffected by their appearance.

"Drop your weapon, Miranda, and give yourself up, you're surrounded!" Stone ordered.

"No!" Miranda said still smiling, as she turned back to Ian and Anthony raising her gun and pointed it at Ian. "Goodbye, boys!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she raised her gun, but before she could pull the trigger Carter shot first hitting her twice. She dropped the gun and fell; she was dead before she hit the ground. Seconds later, Anthony looked over and saw Ian collapse to the ground too, Anthony rushed to him as Officers joined them in the ditch.

" _Ian_? Ian, answer me, _please_?" Anthony begged scared, as he held his hand tightly.

"Anthony, are you two alright?" Stone asked, as he knelt by them.

"Ian...he just _collapsed, h_ elp him!" Anthony begged looking at Stone with tears on his face, he felt like he couldn't breathe. " _Please_?"

"EMTs are coming now." Carter said, as he joined them.

"Is it over? Is she... _dead_?" Anthony asked still holding Ian's hand, as he looked at her body.

"Yeah, it's over, Anthony." Carter answered gently, putting a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"It's over, Ian, it's _finally_ over." Anthony said quietly, as he looked at his unconscious friend.

****Later**:**

Once again, Anthony found himself in the hospital thanks to Miranda. He had just finished getting dressed after the Doctor fixed him up; he received cuts and bruises all over his body, only two needed stitches one on his forehead and one on his chin. His left eye was swollen shut and he received two broken ribs, and a broken left arm. He had no internal injuries and he was allowed to go home; he might be allowed to go home, but he _wasn't_ going _anywhere_ without Ian. He stood shakily, as the door to his room opened, he turned towards it and saw his Smosh family; including an _injured_ Lasercorn come in.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them quietly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall seeing his friends.

"You're _alive_!" Mari said smiling, as they hugged him, being careful not to hurt him.

"How's Ian?" Wes asked.

"I...I don't know, no one will tell me anything yet, dammit." Anthony answered frustrated.

"I'll go see if I can find out anything." Mari said smiling, as she left the room.

10 minutes later, the friends sat in the waiting room, a Nurse had told Mari that Ian's Doctor would talk to them as soon as they could. Finally, an hour later a young, female Doctor came into the waiting room, they stood as she joined them. 

"Are you here for Ian Hecox?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're his friends." Anthony answered nervously.

"I'm Doctor Melissa Wright; I looked after Mr. Hecox since he was brought in."

"How...how is he?" Lasercorn asked.

"Well, Mr. Hecox has a long list of injuries I'm afraid. For starters, we had to _re-cast_ his broken arm and leg from his previous accident. He has cuts and bruises all over his body, only two needed stitches; the one on his forehead and the one on his right cheek. He has a broken nose, two broken ribs, and a concussion. I'm afraid this time he _has_ internal injuries; he had damage to his liver from the car accident. We rushed him to the OR and managed to stop the bleeding, we also had to remove a small portion of it, but I'm certain that it won't affect his health down the road. The next 24-48 hours are the most crucial, if he doesn't develop an infection in that time, he'll be okay and only be with us for about a week."

"If...if he _does_ develop an infection?" Anthony asked scared.

"Well, many things can happen. _Best_ case scenario, we're able to stop it with antibiotics and he's here with us a little longer."

" _Worst_ case?" Shayne asked.

" _More_ surgery, possibly even... _death_." She answered gently. "The surgery went well and he's stable and talking right now so chances aren't high for an infection, but we'll know more like I said, in the next 24-48 hours."

"Is that why he collapsed?" Anthony asked, trying to process the thought that he could lose Ian.

"Yes, his body went into shock. he's doing much _better_ now though, he's on heavy pain meds and is resting comfortably." She assured them.

"Can...can we see him?" Courtney asked.

"Of course, I'll have a Nurse take you to his room. _You_ two should be resting, pushing yourself when you're injured _isn't_ good for either of you." Doctor Wright said pointing at Anthony and Lasercorn, as she smiled.

"We will, we promise." Lasercorn said smiling, as Anthony nodded smiling too.

"We'll make _sure_ they do." Joven said, as the others nodded.

A few minutes later, they were taken to Ian's room the Nurse left them at the door to give them privacy, when they went in he was sleeping so they sat beside his bed in silence. No one spoke, as they watched him sleep, none of them; especially, _Anthony,_ had ever seen him so still and quiet. Even though the Doctor had assured them he would be okay, Anthony still felt nervous, Ian was so still and pale, he was hooked up to so many machines and he looked like he was...dead. Anthony sighed shakily and held Ian's uninjured hand in his own, as he stared at the steady beat of Ian's heart on the monitor, the _only_ thing reminding Anthony that his best friend was actually still alive. Ian woke a few minutes later and saw all of his friends, Anthony saw him first and they smiled at each other before Anthony spoke.

"Hey, _Sleeping Beauty's_ _,_ awake." Anthony said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a _truck_. How do I _look_?" Ian asked smiling weakly, his voice hoarse from surgery.

"Like you were run over by a _truck_." Anthony answered smiling sadly.

"What the _hell_ happened? Is...is it over?" Ian asked nervously, as he looked at each of his friends before he looked back at Anthony.

"Well, after Carter and Stone arrived you...you passed out." Anthony answered.

"Is it over? Anthony, _why_ won't you...she didn't get _away_ did she?" Ian asked getting upset, trying to sit up, but hurt himself in the process, Anthony quickly stopped him, not wanting him to do any more damage to himself.

"No, buddy, she didn't, _s_ he's... _dead_. She'll _never_ be able to hurt us ever again." Anthony said, as Ian visibly relaxed hearing that.

"It's over? It's _finally_ over?" Ian asked smiling.

"Yeah, it's _finally_ over." Anthony answered smiling too.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Sohinki asked.

"Nah, I'm still kind of numb from surgery actually." Ian said sighing, as he leaned back against his pillows.

"We're just so happy you two are going to be okay." Olivia said smiling at them.

"Thanks, guys." Anthony said smiling.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but visiting hours are now over." A Nurse said, as she came into the room. "Only _immediate_ family are allowed to stay."

"Anthony's my _brother,_ is he allowed to stay?" Ian asked quickly pointing at Anthony.

"You two are _brothers_?" She asked Anthony, as she looked at both of them unsure.

"Yep." Anthony quickly agreed.

"Alright then, _you_ can stay, the rest of you can come back tomorrow morning at nine when visiting hours start."

"See you guys tomorrow. _Behave_ yourselves, huh?" Mari said smiling, as they all hugged.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." The Nurse said smiling, as she left followed by the others.

"I'm your _brother_?" Anthony asked smiling, as he sat beside Ian's bed again.

"What?" Ian asked smiling too.

"Dude, we look _nothing_ alike!" Anthony said, as they both laughed.

"Give me a break, dude, it was the _first_ thing that popped into my head." Ian said as they continued to laugh.

"Can we come in?" Stone asked opening the door.

"Of course." Ian answered.

"It's good to see that both of you are going to be okay." Carter said smiling.

"We talked to your Doctor's and we have to say after hearing everything, you two are a couple of _tough_ sons of a gun." Stone said smiling.

"Thanks, Detective Stone." Ian replied.

"Call us Thomas and Ben, please." Stone said.

"So, it's really over this time?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, she's in the morgue as we speak." Carter answered smiling.

"Thank you, both for saving our butts... _twice_." Anthony said smiling.

"We're just doing our job." Stone replied.

"We'll let you rest; we still have a ton of paperwork left to do. Get better quickly, guys, and don't be strangers, okay?" Carter said smiling, as they all shook hands.

"We won't and thanks again, Thomas and Ben, _really_." Ian said.

"You're welcome." Stone answered, before they left.

After they left, Ian became quiet, Anthony watched him silently, he knew Ian blamed himself for what happened, and sighing he spoke.

" _Don't_." Anthony said gently.

"Don't what?" Ian asked confused.

"Blame yourself, stop it, _please_?"

"Anthony, I...I _can't_! It's because of _me_ she kidnapped you and beat the crap out of you... _twice,_ dammit!" Ian said sadly. "You should _hate_ me!"

"I don't and I never have." Anthony said.

"Yeah, well, I blame _myself_ enough for the _both_ of us." Ian stated sadly.

"Ian, _you_ did nothing wrong! She was _crazy_ , she's the only one I _blame_ and _hate_! You did nothing wrong, hell, you saved my _life_ remember?" Anthony said hating Miranda more than ever for how Ian blamed himself for everything that happened.

"It's not that simple, Anthony." Ian answered sadly.

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony, it's because of _me_ she did this, if it _wasn't_..."

"Ian, _stop_! She was _crazy_ , you did nothing wrong!" Anthony said, cutting him off. "Please, for _me,_ stop blaming yourself?"

"I...I can't." Ian said upset. " _How_ can I just forget that? Dammit, I almost got you _killed_!"

"Ian, _stop_! If it wasn't you, then she would have found some _other_ guy to obsess over, don't you _get_ _it_? She was crazy, none of this was _your_ fault, dammit!"

"I'm sorry." Ian said quietly. "For everything."

"So am I." Anthony replied, as he hugged him.

"You know, I thought when this was finally over I'd feel...I don't know _free_ _,_ I guess." Ian said sighing once the hug ended, he began playing with his blankets.

"And how _do_ you feel?" Anthony asked.

"Numb. Ever since this started I've wanted nothing more than to have it be over. Now that it _is_ I...don't know _how_ to feel." Ian answered sighing.

"You're not alone, Ian, _I_ feel the same way. We'll get through this together and in the end, friendship _always_ wins." Anthony said smiling.

" _Always._ " Ian repeated as he yawned, the pain meds kicking in again.

"Get some sleep; I think I will too it's been a hecka long day." Anthony said yawning too.

"Okay, night, Anthony." Ian said closing his eyes.

"Night, Ian." Anthony repeated, but Ian was already asleep.

Anthony was exhausted, he was glad their nightmare was finally _truly_ over! Even though it was over and she was dead, he knew they still had a _long_ way to go before they could let go of what happened to them. He sighed, as he watched Ian sleep, he smiled sadly knowing that even though it was going to be a long time before they'd be okay again, they'd make it through this and come out _stronger_. They had the _greatest_ friends in the world to help them, but _most_ importantly they had each other. And like they always say: ' ** _FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS_**!'

**THE END!**


End file.
